The Little Mermaid
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Croyez vous en l'existence des sirènes? Ce n'était pas le cas de Miku, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'a rencontre... One shot Yuri / Miku x Luka


Hello, peuple \o

Je fais mon grand retour! #ZBAF# Nan, j'avoue que pour écrire cet OS, j'ai été bien longue. Un OS qui devait être assez court... Mais visiblement c'est pas tout à fait ça "xD

J'ai pas mal hésité, tout au long de l'histoire, et surtout au niveau de la fin. Sachez également que j'ai du un peu abréger, parce que mon OS commençait à devenir trop long (j'ai jamais écris un truc aussi long que ça xD). Donc si vous trouvez que certains endroits sont comme qui dirait bâclés, ne vous étonnez pas. Et je m'excuse d'avance des fautes et éventuelles incohérences; c'est pas si simple d'écrire quelque chose d'imaginaire xD

Toute ressemblance avec l'histoire « La petite sirène », que ce soit le film, le dessin animé de Disney, la véritable histoire, ou bien la chanson « The Little Mermaid » de Megurine Luka ne serait que pure coïncidence.

PS: Azuria, j'ai employé un mot dans l'histoire, une seule fois, exprès pour toi. Je te met au défis de le retrouver xD Et si tu gagnes, t'auras droit à un bisous, mais un vrai hein, que je garderai au chaud en attendant~ (a)

Sur ce, enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>The Little Mermaid<strong>

L'océan, une immensité sans limite, profonde, agitée, mystérieuse, magnifique et à la fois effrayante. Qui ne rêverai pas de pouvoir y plonger au plus profond, et de s'y laisser porter, guider, admirant la faune et la flore qui y subsistent tant bien que mal. L'océan, me diriez vous, mais que cache t-il réellement...

Ses longs cheveux roses ondulaient, tandis que l'eau glissait sur sa peau pâle. Ses yeux, ils étaient de la même couleur que le fond marin, d'un bleu pur et cristallin. Elle nageait, avec une vitesse et une grâce sans pareil, comme si elle se trouvait dans son élément naturel, comme si elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec l'eau qui l'entourait. Certaines parcelles de sa peau brillaient, étrangement, d'une magnifique lumière bleu-ciel, parfaitement accordée à celui de ses yeux. Son corps, fin et élancé, se courbait dans un rythme régulier, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se déplaçait. Qui était-elle ? L'océan cache tant de mystères...

Plus elle se rapprochait de la surface, plus l'océan devenait clair. Au dessus d'elle, le reflet du soleil formait une sorte d'ellipse dans l'eau, dont les contours dansaient avec les vagues. Elle savait exactement où elle se trouvait. L'océan, elle le connaissait par cœur. Des années entières passées à nager, encore et toujours. Certains trouveraient ça lassant, et pourtant, c'était comme si les fond marins l'appelaient, l'hypnotisaient, comme si elle les redécouvraient à chaque fois. Le bonheur de pouvoir se sentir libre, de faire ce que l'on veut, d'aller où l'on veut. Aucune limite, aucune barrière. C'était ça, vivre. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Lorsque l'air put s'engouffrer dans ses poumons, son regard croisa le ciel, dont les quelques nuages cotonneux laissaient entrevoir un bleu magnifique. L'océan, le ciel, tout semblait si parfait, tout était si magnifique, il ne lui manquait rien. Tout le monde rêverait d'une vie pareille, et pourtant, après l'avoir rencontrée, elle aurait tout donner pour pouvoir échanger la sienne...

Il y avait une sorte de crique ici, entourées de quelques falaises qui bordaient l'océan. Un seul chemin y descendait, et de ce fait, c'était toujours calme, personne n'y venait jamais. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours, qu'elle faisait ses allers-retours, entre le fond marin et la surface. Quelques jours qu'elle l'observait, intriguée, attirée par un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Depuis peu, la crique n'était plus aussi silencieuse qu'avant. Elle avait tout d'abord commencé par y entendre du bruit, puis en écoutant mieux, elle s'était rendu compte que c'était en fait une mélodie. Quelqu'un chantait. Une voix douce et féminine, celle d'une jeune fille. Chaque jour, à la même heure, elle était là... et chaque jour, elle l'observait silencieusement, cachée, à l'abri de son regard cyan, le même que celui de ses longs cheveux attachés en couettes.

Elle continua son petit jeu de cache-cache pendant plus d'une semaine, une semaine pendant laquelle elle s'était habituée à venir se cacher ici, afin de pouvoir écouter la magnifique voix de la jeune inconnue. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir aller la voir, et la saluer. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir apprendre à la connaître. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, le destin avait voulu que leurs mondes respectif soient limités par une barrière invisible, une barrière qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas brisée. Et pourtant, elle fut brisée, et leur destin fut changé...

La jeune fille avait prit l'habitude, chaque jour, d'arriver quelques minutes avant la chanteuse, afin de se faire plus discrète, et c'est avait cette même habitude qu'elle remonta à la surface, il y a peu... Seulement, il fallait croire qu'une certaine demoiselle avait changé les siennes, car elle était déjà là, stupéfaite, les yeux ébahis par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, et la regardait de son regard plein d'étonnement et de curiosité. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche entre-ouverte, peut-être sous le choc. Quand à la jeune fille qui arrivait des fonds marins, elle se contentait de la regarder, profitant finalement du fait que son regard soit posé sur elle, pour la première fois. Elle aurait peut-être du replonger, et ne plus jamais revenir ici, mais... c'est comme si quelque chose de nouveau l'appelait...

« - Qu... qui es-tu ? Demanda la fille aux cheveux cyans. »

Celle-ci regardait l'autre, de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, elle la déshabillait des yeux, enfin, ça c'est si la jeune aux cheveux roses avait été habillée. En fait, son regard s'attardait plus particulièrement sur les étranges parties brillantes de sa peau, à la fois magnifiques et intrigantes. Elle se demanda un instant ce que cela pouvait être, il y en avait sur tout le bas de son corps, et également sur une partie de sa poitrine, cachant partiellement sa peau nue. Des écailles... hein ? La petite chanteuse n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« - Je suis une sirène, fit alors la jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses. »

La plus petite des deux eu soudain un léger rire nerveux, tout de suite étouffé. Ce n'était pas banal, ça. Une sirène ? Et pourquoi pas un dragon ? Elle n'en revenait pas, elle ne pouvait pas y croire, et pourtant, aucune réponse censée ne pouvait répondre aux milles-et-unes questions qu'elle se posait.

« -Une sirène ? Je ne te crois pas, les sirènes sont une légende.

- Et comment penses-tu que les légendes naissent ? Demanda malignement la grande.

- Et bien... »

Suite à la réponse de la « soit disant » sirène, la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans se sentit légèrement bête. Les légendes, d'où provenaient-elles, hein ? Peut-être de l'imagination de quelques vieillards, ou alors des parents qui souhaitaient trouver une histoire à raconter à leurs enfants, pour qu'ils s'endorment le soir.

« - Chaque légende cache une part de vérité, reprit alors la sirène. »

Cette idée quelque peu farfelue semblait assez effrayante sur certains points. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que les vampires existaient ? Les sorcières, les démons, les fantômes, les monstres, et peut-être même les zombies ? Alors que la jeune fille énumérait dans sa tête toutes les choses qui pouvaient l'effrayer, elle pouvait sentir son corps trembler. Mais elle se reprit vite. Non, tout ceci n'existait pas, c'était juste impossible, et les sirènes ne pouvaient exister non plus. Son esprit rationnel ne pouvait le croire. Mais dans ce cas, qui était cette jeune fille... ?

« - Si tu es bien une sirène, alors prouves le ! S'écria alors la fille aux cheveux cyans.

- Mes écailles sur ma peau ne sont pas une preuve suffisante ? Répondit la sirène.

- Elles sont peut-être fausses, fit alors la jeune fille voulant prouver ce qu'elle avançait.

- Mes écailles ne sont pas fausse, fit la sirène légèrement vexée par la remarque de la jeune fille. Et puis saches que je fais partie des sirènes qui ont les plus belles écailles de l'océan, reprit-elle faisant mine de bouder. »

Il fallait admettre que ses soient-disant écailles étaient magnifiques, avec le soleil qui se reflétait sur elles, on aurait dit de vrais diamants. Et la jeune fille avait beau ne pas croire à l'histoire de celle aux cheveux roses, elle était absorbée par celle-ci. Elle venait cependant de l'avoir vexée avec sa remarque, se pourrait-il qu'elle soit vraiment une sirène ?

« - Au fait, je ne t'avais jamais vu ici, auparavant, reprit la sirène.

- Je passe quelques jours chez mes grands-parents qui ne vivent pas loin d'ici, répondit la jeune fille. D'ailleurs, il va bientôt falloir que je rentre.

- Vais-je te revoir ? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

- Je viens ici tous les jours, alors, sans doutes, répondit celle aux cheveux cyans en commençant à s'éloigner. »

C'était une question un peu stupide, en fait. La sirène venait elle aussi tous les jours ici, pour entendre l'autre, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle pose la question.

- Attends, cria soudainement la sirène, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom.

- Miku, je m'appelle Miku, répondit la jeune fille en criant à son tour. Et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Luka, répondit la sirène à son tour, avant de disparaître sous l'eau un sourire sur les lèvres. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans regardait encore les quelques déformations que Luka avait laissé en plongeant sous l'eau. En plongeant... hein ? Alors c'était vraiment une sirène ? Même si elle ne voulait pas y croire, Miku n'avait pas le choix, avec toutes les évidences qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle du donc se résoudre à rentrer chez elle, sans vraiment avoir de réponses à ses questions. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait juste éviter de s'en poser pour l'instant.

Ses grands-parents ne vivaient pas très loin, à seulement un demi kilomètre du bord de mer et des falaises sur lesquelles Miku avait l'habitude de se promener. Sa mère, qui éleva seule sa fille, avait décidée qu'elles passeraient un peu de temps ici, au grand mécontentement de la jeune fille qui n'aimait pas vraiment quitter son confort quotidien. Au début, en fait, elle n'était pas très enjouée, au contraire, mais maintenant qu'elle se promenait quotidiennement au bord de la crique, cela lui faisait un bien fou, de pouvoir respirer un autre air que celui de la ville. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'avec la rencontre qu'elle venait de faire, son séjour ne deviendrait qu'un peu plus intéressant.

Lorsqu'elle fut rentrée chez elle, elle ne prit même pas le temps de saluer tout le monde qu'elle monta directement dans sa chambre, enfin, dans celle qu'on lui avait attribuée pour le restant du séjour. Elle s'approcha de son bureau sur lequel était restée allumé son ordinateur portable. Direction : Google. Une petite recherche sur les sirènes s'imposait. Elle fut cependant un peu déçue de ne retrouver que des choses qu'elle connaissait déjà, les mêmes choses revenaient sans arrêts; créature mythique, immortalité, mi-femme mi-poisson... Attendez immortalité ? Pensa la jeune fille, mais quel age pouvait bien avoir Luka... Elle ressemblait à une jeune fille d'à peine vingts ans, mais il se pourrait bien qu'elle en ai beaucoup plus... En fait, plus Miku cherchait des réponses à ses questions, et plus les questions venaient s'entasser dans sa tête sans qu'aucune réponse ne vienne vraiment l'éclaircir.

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appelée une personne patiente, bien au contraire, elle s'énervait assez vite avec les choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et puis, bien qu'elle ait seize ans, elle était restée une grande enfant dans sa tête, pour ne pas dire une gamine. D'ailleurs, elle commençait à s'impatienter de ne rien trouver, et regardait son écran d'un air désintéresse, en remuant ses jambes.

« - Rah, et puis zut, je trouverai rien là dedans, s'exclama t-elle en fermant brusquement le clapet de son ordinateur. »

La jeune fille se leva de sa chaise, et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour descendre au salon. Sa mère était là, et discutait avec la grand-mère. C'est à peine si elles remarquèrent la présence de la fille dans la même pièce qu'elles, mais bon, c'était tant mieux, d'une certaine façon. Dans le salon se trouvait une grande étagère, sur laquelle étaient rassemblées tous les dvd que les grands-parents possédaient. Il y avait également de vieilles vidéos, qui dataient un peu. Et évidemment, les cassettes vidéos se trouvaient sur le plus haut niveau. Miku s'approcha, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tendis le bras, mais même comme ça, elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre la cassette qu'elle cherchait. Il fallait dire que c'était une jeune fille plutôt petite, moins grande que la moyenne, à son grand désespoir. Mais comme on dit, les plus petites sont les plus mignonnes, et Miku aimait se rassurer avec ce diction.

« - Tu veux que je t'aide peut-être ? Fit une voix très rauque derrière elle.

- Non merci, grand père, c'est bon, répondit-elle en attrapant enfin la cassette vidéo qu'elle cacha rapidement derrière elle. »

Et on peut dire qu'elle ne traîna pas, aussitôt la cassette entre les mains, que la jeune file se précipita dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Une fois bien à l'abri des regards, elle fixa la jaquette de la grosse boite poussiéreuse.

« - _La__ petite__ sirène_, hein ? Chuchota la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans. »

C'était sûrement idiot, mais Miku pensait que ce dessin animé lui apporterait peut-être des réponses... ou pas. La jeune fille se dirigea vers le magnétoscope, et y inséra la cassette avant de se jeter sur son lit et s'enfouir sous ses couettes.

Des ronflements se faisaient entendre dans un rythme régulier. En fait, après avoir démarré le film, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes avant de s'endormir. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures même, que l'ennui avait embarqué la jeune fille dans un profond sommeil, elle en avait même manqué l'heure du dîner, et personne n'avait osé la réveiller.

Il faisait nuit noir dehors, et seule la lune éclairait un peu le ciel. Cela n'empêcha cependant pas Miku de se saisir d'une veste afin d'aller prendre l'air, après tout, elle n'avait plus vraiment envie de dormir, et n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Alors, quoi de mieux qu'une promenade nocturne, même à minuit passé.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle suivit le même chemin qu'elle faisait tous les jours ou presque, celui qui menait à la crique. Elle connaissait ce chemin par cœur, et même avec presque aucune lumière, elle pouvait s'y rendre sans aucun problème.

Le calme régnait, ici bas. On entendait seulement l'eau bercée par la brise. Il était presque improbable qu'elle rencontre la jeune fille aux cheveux roses à cette heure-ci, celle-ci devait sans doute dormir. Mais en fait, les sirènes dormaient-elles ? Une question de plus qui venait s'ajouter aux autres, et à laquelle elle ne trouverait probablement pas de réponses, à moins peut-être de les poser à la principale intéressée...

Miku se posa dans l'herbe, les genoux repliés, autour desquels elle passa ses bras. Bien qu'elle ait pensé à prendre une veste, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il faisait très chaud, bien au contraire. Mais malgré le froid, le calme était tellement agréable qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer.

« - Tu es en avance aujourd'hui, fit une voix qui provenait du bord de l'eau. »

On pouvait dire que Luka savait se faire discrète, car même avec le silence, Miku ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

« - Luka ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Fit la jeune fille surprise.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis allée faire un tour. Mais je pourrai te poser la même question, que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci ? »

Bon, au moins, une de ses questions venait de trouver sa réponse. Les sirènes dormaient, visiblement.

« - Et bien, je n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus, répondit-elle en se frottant la tête.

- Et tu te promènes souvent ici au beau milieu de la nuit ?

-Je ne suis plus une enfant, grommela la jeune fille à couettes. Et puis, j'aime cet endroit, c'est toujours tellement calme.

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. Enfin... c'est un peu moins calme depuis qu'une certaine jeune fille décide de descendre y chanter, reprit la sirène avec un sourire malin sur les lèvres. »

Miku ne put s'empêcher de rougir fortement en entendant cela. C'était assez embarrassant pour elle, personne ne l'avait encore jamais entendu chanter. Luka remarqua rapidement que sa remarque avait gênée sa nouvelle amie, et fut à son tour un peu embarassée.

« - Je ne voulais pas dire que tu chantes mal, continua la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Bien au contraire, tu as une voix magnifique... »

Si Luka ne voulait pas embarrassée la plus jeune, c'était raté. Cette dernière était encore plus rouge que quelques secondes auparavant. En plus du fait que Luka était la première personne à l'entendre chanter, elle venait de lui faire un compliment, et étrangement, que Luka aime ses chansons, cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

« - Merci... fit timidement la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier... sourit alors la sirène.

- Hein ?

- Tes chansons ont en quelques sortes... changées ma vie... »

Miku ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. « Changer sa vie » hein ? C'était un peu exagérer, pensait la jeune fille, mais ce compliment lui allait droit au cœur. La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans se rapprocha du bord de l'eau, et celle aux cheveux roses se rapprocha également afin de s'assoit là où elle le pouvait.

« - Finalement, je pense que tu es vraiment une sirène, fit Miku un peu gênée, sans oser regarder son amie.

- Il t'en aura fallut du temps pour me croire, s'amusa alors la grande.

- Roh, c'est juste que, ça paraît tellement... incroyable.

- Oui... je suppose que tu as raison. Après tout, nous ne sommes à la base, pas autorisé à avoir des contacts avec les humains. Ce serait trop... dangereux. Alors notre existence doit rester cachée.

- Mais tu t'es bien montrée devant moi, pourtant, remarqua la fille à couettes.

- Et bien, disons que je suis arrivée au mauvais moment. Tu n'aurais jamais du me voir. »

Il fallait avouer que si Luka était arriver seulement quelques minutes auparavant, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Il fallait croire que le destin en avait voulu autrement. Seulement, personne ne savait ce qui allait maintenant se passer.

« - Au fait, je me demandais...

- Je t'écoute ?

- Il y a d'autres sirènes, comme toi ? Demanda alors Miku.

- Bien sûre, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vis seule dans cet immense océan, la vie serait bien triste sinon, s'exclama la sirène en riant légèrement. D'autant plus que les sirènes sont immortelles... »

Cette dernière phrase semblait cacher une part de tristesse. Il était vrai que si beaucoup de personnes rêvaient d'immortalité, ceux qui en avaient reçu le don ne rêvait que de mortalité. Comme on dit si souvent, on souhaite toujours le contraire de ce que l'on a. Mais d'une certaine façon, c'était facile à comprendre, les mortels avaient peur de la mort, quant aux immortels, la vie devenait lassante a partir d'un certain âge.

« - Dis moi, Luka, quel âge as tu exactement ?

- Quel âge penses-tu que j'ai ?

- Tu as l'air d'une jeune fille de vingt ans à peine, mais je sais que tu en as beaucoup plus, répondit la fille aux cheveux cyans.

- Tu es perspicace, sourit Luka.

- Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ton âge, reprit la jeune fille à couettes.

- Et bien... peut-être qu'un jour, je te le dirai, sourit malicieusement la sirène.

- Roh... »

Au fond d'elle, Miku était vraiment restée une gamine, et son comportement à l'instant même le prouvait. Seulement parce que Luka n'avait pas voulu lui dire son âge, elle avait croisé les bras et détourné la tête, faisant mine de bouder. Peut-être pensait-elle que comme ça, sa nouvelle amie finirait par lui dire, mais tout ce qu'elle obtenue d'elle était un rire amusé.

Après un court moment, le silence avait prit place, non pas parce que les deux filles étaient gênées, mais parce qu'elle observait silencieusement le reflet de la lune dans la crique. Elle était d'ailleurs pleine ce soir, et l'eau renvoyait sa lumière tout autour. C'était magnifique, et à la fois romantique.

« - Et maintenant ? Demanda Miku.

- Maintenant ? Répéta la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, est-ce qu'on va se revoir ?

- Est-ce que tu en as envie ?

- Tu as l'art de répondre à une question par une autre question, remarqua la fille aux longues couettes. »

Luka resta silencieuse. Elle souriait, en regardant le profond regard de la jeune fille. Brillait-il à cause des multiples questions qu'elle se posait ? Ou alors peut-être que ce n'était que la lumière de la lune, ou alors autre chose.

Soudain, la sirène remarqua que sa nouvelle amie tremblait légèrement. Vu l'heure qu'il était, et l'endroit où elles se trouvaient, ce n'était pas très étonnant. Il ne faisait pas une température convenable pour sortir si peu habillée, surtout à cette heure-ci.

« - Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Miku, où tu vas prendre froid.

- Tu as sans doutes raison, lui répondit la jeune fille. Mais, et toi ? Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Je te rappelle que les sirènes vivent dans l'eau, et que le fond de l'océan ne vous paraîtrait pas bien chaud.

- Tu n'as pas tort... j'ai l'impression de découvrir un nouveau monde, et il y a tant de choses que j'ignore... Enfin, reprit-elle, je devrais rentrer. Je reviendrai demain, ou plutôt en fin d'après midi, si tu as envie de me revoir...

- Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde, sourit la sirène, et puis, je t'observais avant même que tu ne t'en rende compte. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyan sourit, avant de se relever sur ses jambes. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'?il à la crique, au milieu de laquelle Luka s'était avancé. Cette dernière était de dos, et Miku ne pouvait voir que l'extrémité de sa queue sur laquelle ses écailles brillaient de milles feu, ainsi que sa longue chevelure rosée. L'image qu'elle avait à l'instant devant ses yeux resterait gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire, ainsi que la sensation étrange qu'elle eut lorsqu'elle remarqua soudainement que la sirène avait elle aussi jetée un dernier regard derrière elle, un sourire au lèvre. Une sensation qui la fit rougir, comme ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé.

Cette nuit là, Miku ne dormit pas beaucoup, de un, parce que la nuit ne durerait plus que quelques heures, et de deux, parce qu'elle avait eu une journée tellement incroyable qu'elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Finalement, lorsque le soleil commença à se lever, la fatigue eu raison d'elle...

Luka aussi avait passée une nuit plutôt courte, et d'autant plus qu'elle se fit réveillée par un brouhaha insupportable. Les fonds marins aussi étaient agités, surtout lorsque une certaine connaissance de la sirène avait décidée de la réveiller de force.

« - Hey, Luka, réveille toi maintenant !

- Mmm...

- Aller, debout, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? »

La sirène ouvrit enfin les yeux pour découvrir une petite silhouette à ses côtés, qui essayait de la secouer pour mieux la réveiller. Cette petite tête blonde aux cheveux courts... Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour deviner qui c'était, même en étant encore à moitié endormie.

« - Roh, j'ai encore envie de dormir, Rin, grommela la sirène aux cheveux roses.

- Tu n'avais qu'à te coucher plus tôt hier, je t'ai entendu rentrer, et il était vraiment tard ! Où étais-tu ?

- J'avais... certaines choses à faire... »

Luka était rarement imprécises sur les choses qu'elle faisait, vu qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se cacher, et ça, Rin le savait bien. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle devina facilement que son amie aux cheveux roses cachait quelque chose.

« - Je suis sûre que c'est en rapport avec l'humaine de la crique, fit la petite blonde.

- Elle s'appelle Miku, la reprit alors Luka.

- Attends, ne me dis pas que...

- Que quoi ?

- Luka, tu sais très bien qu'il nous est interdit de nous montrer aux humains, et encore plus de parler avec eux. C'est bien trop dangereux ! Commença à s'écrier la blonde. »

La grande fille aux cheveux roses soupira, avant de s'étirer les bras en baillant fortement. C'est comme si ce que lui avait dit son amie n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle, à la place, elle se contentait de l'observer, l'air ailleurs.

Rin était également une sirène, un peu plus petite que Luka, non, en fait beaucoup, à la silhouette fine. Sa poitrine était beaucoup moins développée que celle de la plus grande, et les écailles qui recouvraient cette dernière, ainsi que sa queue, viraient un peu plus au vert qu'au bleu, avec quelques reflets dorés lorsqu'elles étaient exposées au soleil.

« - Je n'ai rien fait de mal, reprit la sirène aux cheveux roses après un court instant.

- Ce n'est pas une question de mal ou de bien, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- Alors quel est le problème ? Demanda t-elle tout à coup.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui établi les règles. Je sais que cela peut sembler injuste, mais les anciens ont raison sur un point, les humains sont dangereux, soupira alors la blonde. Si ton père venait à l'apprendre...

- Il ne doit pas savoir, jamais ! La coupa brusquement la grande. Promets moi que tu ne diras rien...

- Luka...

- S'il te plaît, Rin...

- Tu es comme une grande sœur pour moi, alors... fais seulement attention à toi, d'accord ?

- C'est promis, lui sourit alors Luka. »

Luka venait de s'embarquer dans une histoire qui attirerait probablement bien des problèmes, mais elle n'en avait juste pas conscience, ou du moins, si elle en avait, elle n'acceptait tout simplement pas que leurs fichus peur des hommes puisse gâcher sa nouvelle amitié.

« - Au fait, tu la revois quand ? Demanda soudainement la blonde.

- Je te trouves bien curieuse tout à coup, lui fit remarquer la grande.

- Et bien, vu que tu prends le risque de parler à cette humaine, autant en profiter. Je veux savoir tous les détails racontes moi tout !

- Et tu veux savoir quoi exactement ?

- Je ne sais pas, comment est-elle, est-ce qu'elle est comme tous les humains dont parlent les anciens ? Fit la blonde le regard plein de curiosité.

- Elle n'est pas du tout comme ça, et tu sais, je pense que les hommes sont tous différents, et que certains ne sont pas du tout dangereux.

- Bon, alors comment est-elle ?

- Tu sais, je ne lui ai parlé que deux fois seulement.

- Ahlala, je suppose que je n'ai d'autres choix que d'attendre, soupire la petite sirène aux écailles vertes.

- Tu comprends vite, la taquina Luka.

- Enfin, je dois rejoindre mon frère, on se verra plus tard sûrement, fit la petite blonde en quittant la chambre de Luka.»

En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une chambre comme on pouvait en voir partout, sûrement parce que ce qui servait d'habitations aux sirènes n'était pas très courant. En même temps, il ne fallait pas oublier que les fonds marins étaient très différent de la terre ferme. Les sirènes vivaient dans une sorte de « ville » sous marine, si on pouvait appellé ça comme ça, en fait, les « bâtiments » étaient juste construit dans des coraux. Depuis quand était-ce ainsi ? Personne ne pouvait le savoir, vu que les sirènes étaient immortelles, cela pouvait remonter à très longtemps...

Miku se réveilla finalement. Il était plus de seize heure, et son estomac semblait quelque peu agité. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas manger depuis la veille. Elle s'habilla rapidement, se passa un coup de brosse dans les cheveux, puis descendit en vitesse. Pour une fois, elle n'avait même pas prit le temps de se faire ses deux couettes, mais elle était encore plus mignonne comme ça, ses cheveux lui arrivaient presque au niveau des pieds, heureusement qu'elle les avaient légèrement coupés peu de temps avant.

« - Enfin debout, la marmotte ? Fit une voix féminine derrière elle.

- Maman ? Répondit la jeune fille surprise sans raison.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être très bien réveillée, toi. »

Soudain son ventre grogna, encore. Miku se gratta nerveusement la tête, tout en souriant. Elle avait souvent des réactions comme cela quand elle était gênée. Sa mère rigola un instant, avant de poser une main sur sa tête pour la frotter comme on le ferait à un enfant.

« - Il reste de la tarte aux poireaux dans le four, reprit la mère. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans se précipita dans la cuisine afin de s'en servir une bonne part. Les poireaux étaient son plat préféré, elle pouvait en manger à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Sa part de tarte terminée, elle se précipita dehors pour aller jusqu'à la crique.

Elle marchait d'abord d'un pas lent, puis un peu plus vite, jusqu'à se mettre à courir sans raisons.

Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même pourquoi elle s'était soudainement mise à courir, mais elle ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était arriver à la crique au plus vite, afin de pouvoir revoir son regard, et entendre sa voix, une nouvelle fois. Miku dévala le chemin qui y descendait, manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher, mais rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. C'est essoufflée et haletante qu'elle put enfin d'arrêtée au bord de l'eau, seule. Elle fut un peu déçue de constater que la sirène n'était pas encore là. Enfin, quitte à arriver en avance, autant en profiter. La jeune fille releva les jambes de son pantalon un peu plus haut que les genoux, enleva ses chaussures, et s'aventura dans les quelques premier centimètres d'eau. Celle-ci était froide d'ailleurs, et Miku eu un léger mouvement de recul, mais ça ne l'effrayait pas. Elle fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, et eut bientôt de l'eau jusqu'au genoux. Puis elle s'approcha d'un rocher et s'assit dessus, laissant balancer ses jambes dans l'eau comme une enfant le ferait.

La jeune fille soupira, regardant en l'air, essayant d'oublier le temps qui passait, les minutes qui s'écoulaient les unes derrières les autres. Une attente qui devenait insupportable. Puis un mouvement dans l'eau se fit soudain entendre. Au plus grand plaisir de Miku.

« - Bonsoir, fit la sirène qui venait d'apparaître.

- J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas, sourit la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans.

- Je te l'avais promis. »

La sirène s'approcha du rocher sur lequel était assis Miku, elle ne pouvait pas se mouvoir parfaitement du fait que le niveau d'eau ne soit pas très élevé, mais au moins, c'était plus agréable de parler a quelqu'un sans être à dix mètres de cette personne.

« - Hey, Luka, j'aimerai tellement savoir à quoi ressemble ton monde.

- Il faudrait changer tes yeux pour que tu puisses l'imaginer.

- Tu crois qu'un jour je pourrai voir à quoi il ressemble ?

- Miku...

- Je suppose que c'est impossible, fit tristement la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans. J'aurai aimé voir dans quel univers tu vis. Il semble tellement différent du mien...

- Si je pouvais te le montrer, je le ferai avec joie. Mais tu sais, bien que très différents, ils sont également semblables.

- Il y a aussi de beaux garçons ? Demanda Miku très curieuse.

- Et bien, oui, je suppose...

- Tu supposes ? Répéta la jeune fille.

- Disons que je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressés aux garçons. Peut-être que de part leur immortalité, les sirènes attachent moins d'importance à l'amour que les humains.

- Hum... je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec ça, soupira la plus jeune. Je pense qu'importe l'âge, qu'importe les années, quand tu rencontres la personne qui est destinée à partager ta vie, que ce soit pendant dix ans ou bien cent ans, rien ne change...

- Miku... souffla la sirène.

- Ah, excuse moi, fit la jeune fille embarrassée en passant une main derrière sa tête. Tu dois sans doutes me trouver trop cliché. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses prit soudainement appuis sur ses mains afin de se mettre au même niveau que son amie, puis sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Miku sentit ses joues s'empourprées instantanément, mais ne fit aucun geste de recul, peut-être trop surprise.

« - Et que faire lorsque cette personne ne partage pas le même monde que toi... chuchota la sirène après quelques secondes alors qu'elle pouvait encore sentir le souffle de la plus jeune sur son visage. »

Luka recula enfin de quelque centimètres, afin de se rasseoir dans le peu d'eau qu'il y avait, l'air absente, laissant son amie stupéfaite. Un silence gênant avait prit place, Miku n'avait pas prononcer un seul mot, et la sirène restait sans rien dire, elle non plus, mais décida quand même de casser le silence.

« - Il paraît que les sirènes ont le pouvoir de réaliser leurs rêves, mais je n'y avais encore jamais réfléchi jusqu'à maintenant. Et... je n'y réfléchirait peut-être pas si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, Miku... reprit la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Luka, je... commença la plus jeune.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Miku. J'ai toute l'éternité pour t'oublier, sourit alors tristement la sirène.

- Je... je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies... Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais... tu as fait naître en moi quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais ressentit.

- Miku... »

Soudain, la jeune fille aux cheveux cyan se mit debout, puis d'un geste elle retira sa veste et le t-shirt qu'elle portait. En moins d'une seconde, ils se retrouvèrent sur le sol, et son pantalon ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Voilà que la jeune fille se retrouvait en sous vêtements debout sur son rocher.

« - Mi... Miku ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda la sirène plutôt embarrassée.

- Je viens nager avec toi ! Répondit-elle les joues légèrement rouges.

- Tu vas tomber malade si tu fais ça, s'exclama la sirène qui rougissait elle aussi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il ne fait pas bien froid, et puis... Et puis j'en ai envie ! »

Et liant le geste à la parole, la jeune fille se jeta à l'eau. Elle frissonna lorsque tout son corps fut plongé sous une eau loin d'être à la température pour se baigner, mais s'y adapta en moins d'une minute.

« - Au fait, Luka, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quel âge tu avais.

- Si tu arrives à m'attraper, peut-être que je te le dirai, lui répondit la sirène. »

Le sourire malicieux qu'avait la jeune fille aux cheveux roses n'incita qu'un peu plus Miku a tout faire pour avoir la réponse à sa question, et bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de l'attraper, elle joua tout de même le jeu, et se lança à sa poursuite. Luka faisait tout pour la taquiner, car même en ne nageant que lentement, Miku avait beau faire n'importe quoi, elle n'arrivait même pas à la frôler.

« - Okay, j'abandonne, soupira la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans, commençant à manquer de souffle. Il faut croire que je n'ai aucune chance contre une vrai sirène. »

La plus grande des deux filles se mit légèrement à rire de satisfaction, puis lui sourit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait. C'était ce sourire là qui faisait ressentir d'étranges sensations à Miku, ce sourire dont elle ne se lassait pas. La sirène s'approcha ensuite lentement de son amie, et posa une main sur sa taille avant de lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille.

« - J'ai gagné... »

Miku sentit soudainement son cœur accéléré, et ses joues devenir bouillantes. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause du souffle de la sirène qu'elle pouvait sentir vers son oreille, ou tout simplement le fait que celle-ci soit presque collée à elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques centimètres, pour se coller presque complètement à elle, et sentir pour la première fois sa peau contre la sienne. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'elle la touchait. Comme par automatisme, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la grande fille, et la descendit doucement sur son bras, comme pour profiter pleinement de la sensation que cela lui apportait. La sirène avait la peau extrêmement douce, pour quelqu'un qui passait sa vie dans une eau salée, et de plus, elle était aussi exceptionnellement chaude. La jeune fille aux cheveux cyan passa ensuite son autre main sur la taille de son amie, et put y sentir les écailles de cette dernière. C'était tellement différent des écailles de poissons, comme si celles de sirènes étaient spéciales, presque douces... Luka sentait son cœur accéléré secondes après secondes, elle aussi, et passa sa main sur la joue de son amie, avant de replacer une des mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« - Miku... chuchota t-elle. »

La sirène rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille, hésitante. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle de cette dernière sur ses lèvres, un souffle chaud, étrangement calme. Puis elle combla finalement l'espace qui les séparaient en s'approchant un peu plus, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amie. Elle pressa sa lèvre inférieur une première fois, puis une deuxième, tout en resserrant l'étreinte qu'elle exerçait avec son bras autour de sa taille, puis se risqua enfin à glisser lentement sa langue dans la bouche de celle son amie. C'est hésitante qu'elle chercha a aller taquiner celle de cette dernière, jusqu'à ce que la fille aux cheveux cyans réponde à son baisé. La langue de l'une jouait avec celle de l'autre, elles se taquinaient, dansaient, et les deux filles furent bientôt embarquées dans un baisé frénétique et passionné. Miku avait aisément laissé la sirène prendre le dessus, et guider ce moment magique. C'était la première fois pour elle, et elle découvrait des sensations qu'elle n'avait jusqu'à maintenant jamais ressentit. Et peut-être ne s'en doutait-elle pas, mais c'était également la première fois pour la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Le souffle commençant à leur manquer, les deux filles n'eurent d'autre choix que de rompre leur baisé, laissant un fil de salive relié leurs deux bouches.

« - Ta peau est si froide, souffla Luka.

- Je ne suis pas une sirène... lui sourit Miku.

- Tu devrais sortir de l'eau, et rentrer te réchauffer. »

Les deux filles rejoignirent le bord de l'eau, bien que Luka dut s'arrêter lorsqu'il n'en restait plus assez pour qu'elle puisse se mouvoir correctement. La sirène se sentait rougir à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur le corps frêle de la plus jeune. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas se rhabiller tant qu'elle était encore mouillée, et elle préféra donc s'asseoir un instant.

« - Que va t-il se passer, maintenant ? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans.

- Je ne sais pas... »

La grande soupira. Elle savait très bien qu'en agissant comme elle l'avait fait, elle faisait une terrible erreur. Non seulement tout cela était interdit, mais en plus, il lui serait maintenant difficile de revenir en arrière, enfin, plutôt impossible. Une sirène qui tombe amoureuse d'une humaine ? Personne n'avait encore jamais vu ça, et personne ne l'accepterai. Il valait peut-être mieux simplement éviter d'y penser pour le moment. Quelques minutes passèrent, et Miku put enfin remettre ses vêtements pour s'apprêter à rentrer chez elle.

« - Bon, je devrais y aller, fit la plus jeune.

- Miku, attends... s'écria soudainement la sirène comme envahit d'une certaine inquiétude.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviendrai demain. Je te le promets, fit la jeune fille avant de s'en retourner.

- Miku... chuchota la sirène après quelques secondes, j'aimerai tant pouvoir te suivre... »

« Les sirènes ont le pouvoir de réaliser leurs rêves » hein ? Mais à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir lorsqu'un simple rêve serait possible si elle n'était justement pas une sirène. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses nageait sous l'eau, le regard pensif, ou plutôt perdu. Elle savait bien que cette histoire ne pouvait que mal se terminer, mais pourtant, il lui était maintenant impossible d'oublier Miku. Ce nom résonnait dans sa tête, encore et toujours. Personne n'avait jamais vu une sirène pleurer, et cela, c'était tout simplement du au fait que les larmes étaient cachées par l'eau, mais pourtant, il ne faisait aucun doutes que c'était bien des larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de Luka à ce moment là...

La sirène rentra chez elle, plus triste qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. En fait, la tristesse était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, son cœur la torturait sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, son estomac se tordait, et sa gorge se serrait. Elle ne comprenait juste pas, comment une seule personne pouvait causer toute ces émotions chez elle, comment une seule personne pouvait à la fois faire naître un sentiment de bien-être, mais à la fois d'inquiétude et de peur.

Cette nuit là, elle n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil, elle avait eu une courte discutions avec Rin avant d'aller au lit, une discutions qui ne l'avait pas rassurée. La petite blonde n'avait fait que renforcer ses craintes, et après tout, elle avait raison. Il fallait juste que la relation entre Miku et Luka cesse, il n'y avait rien d'autre a faire. Tout stopper, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et bien que le simple fait d'y penser, c'était comme se faire arracher le cœur, Luka savait bien, au fond d'elle même, qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution.

Elle décida de retourner à la crique, pour peut-être une de ses dernières fois. Elle voulait revoir cet endroit dans lequel son cœur lui avait fait découvrir une multitude de sentiments. Cette nuit encore, la lune était pleine, et noyait la crique de se blanche lumière. Elle se dirigea sur le rocher où se tenait Miku quelques heures plutôt, ressassant encore et encore les images de l'après midi. Elle avait peut-être passée les plus belles heures de sa vie à ce moment là. La sirène passa des heures, près de ce rocher, sans voir le temps s'écouler, elle s'était perdu dans ses propres pensées, torturée entre ce que lui disait sa tête, et ce que lui disait son cœur... jusqu'à ce que la fatigue l'emporte sur le reste.

« - ...Luka... Luka... faisait une voix qui résonnait près d'elle. »

Cette voix... elle la connaissait bien maintenant, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un l'appelait, qu'_elle_ l'appelait. C'était comme si elle rêvait encore, comment pouvait_-elle_l'appeler alors qu'elle se trouvait sous l'eau. A moins que... qu'elle ne se soit endormi sans même s'en rendre compte.

« - Luka... réveilles toi ! Répétait la voix.

- … Hmmm... froid... »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la sirène avait froid, et, elle ne sentait pas comme d'habitude. Comme si des frissons parcouraient son corps tout entier, comme si le vent caressait sa peau d'une main glacée. Elle se sentait différente, sans vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer.

« - Miku ? Fit la sirène en ouvrant enfin les yeux. »

La jeune fille passa une main sur sa tête, comme si elle se réveillait la veille d'une fête bien arrosée, ou elle aurait tellement bu qu'elle ne se souviendrai de rien de ce qu'il se serait passé. Elle se releva alors afin de s'asseoir, et sentit une sorte de tissu glisser sur elle. En y regardant de plus près, elle reconnaissait ce que c'était, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était la veste que Miku portait la veille. La question était donc que faisait cette veste sur elle ? Lorsqu'elle se redressa un peu plus, la veste glissa à côté d'elle, la laissant les yeux grands ouverts, ne s'attendant pas à la vision qu'elle avait devant elle.

« - Mi... Miku ? Que... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi je... commença la sirène.

- Je ne sais pas, je t'ai trouvé comme ça en arrivant... lui répondit la jeune fille. »

La sirène n'en revenait toujours pas, n'osant pas bouger d'un centimètres. Elle leva sa main, et hésitante, la posa sur ses jambes. Oui... ses jambes ! Sa peau était lisse et froide, elle n'avait plus aucune écaille. Sa queue avait laissé place à deux grandes et magnifiques jambes. Elle en avait le souffle coupée, la gorge serrée, elle ne savait pas si elle devait crier de joie, s'effondrer de peur, ou regretter ce changement si soudain qu'elle ne réalisait pas encore.

« - Luka, tu ne peux pas rester là, tu vas prendre froid. »

Sans même attendre une réponse de sa part, la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans se releva, et tendit sa main vers la sirène qui l'attrapa comme par automatisme. Miku rougit fortement lorsqu'elle se retrouva presque avec la généreuse poitrine de la plus grande juste devant ses yeux, et détourna la tête complètement embarrassée. Elle se baissa d'un geste et attrapa la veste qui était tombée par terre pour la tendre à la sirène. Cette dernière ne semblait pas comprendre ce que la plus jeune attendait d'elle, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais porté de vêtements de sa vie.

« - Tu... tu ne peux pas te promener complètement nue... les gens vont trouver ça... bizarre... reprit Miku qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Les humains ont le don de se compliquer la vie... souffla Luka qui venait d'oublier sa condition actuelle. »

Bon, elle était devenue humaine. Ce n'était pas comme si il y avait eu mort d'homme... Enfin, elle essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de rester calme dans une situation déstabilisante dans laquelle elle n'avait aucun contrôle de la situation. Les sirènes avaient le don de se détaché de tout ce qu'il arrivait, sûrement la sagesse qui venait avec l'âge, et bien que sur le coup, Luka aurait eut envie d'hurler de surprise, il fallait bien qu'elle fasse avec ce qu'elle avait, visiblement, sa queue de sirène avait décidée de s'offrir une petite ballade.

Par chance, la veste de Miku lui arrivait jusqu'aux cuisses, et pouvait cachée la majeure partie de son corps. Enfin, encore y aurait-il fallu qu'elle attaches les boutons de celle-ci. C'est encore la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans qui du lui faire la remarque après avoir encore rougit une nouvelle fois en posant son regard sur la sirène.

« - Et maintenant ? Demanda la sirène. »

Miku se frotta la tête, elle semblait réfléchir un peu, pour une fois... Elle regarda la grande de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, se demandant bien comment elle pourrait faire quoique ce soit alors que la sirène était à peine vêtue. Il ne restait qu'à espérer qu'elles ne croisent personne...

« - On va aller chez moi, pour le moment, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre tant que tu es si peu habillée...

- Si peu habillée ? Répéta la sirène. »

La plus petite baissa la tête et soupira, découragée. Mais après tout, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à la sirène, elle qui n'avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore jamais rien portée. L'adaptation risquait d'être... difficile.

Les deux filles se mirent en routes, Luka eut un peu de mal au début à suivre la cadence de Miku, maintenant qu'elle se déplaçait en marchant, d'autant plus que cette dernière ne traînait pas et voulait rentrer au plus vite. Pour le plus grand bonheur de tous, elles n'avaient croisées personne en chemin et se trouvaient à quelques mètres à peine de la maison de vacance des grands parents de la plus jeune. En fait, le plus dur restait à venir, arriver jusqu'ici semblait d'un coup plus simple que d'arriver a faire entrer la sirène dans la maison sans que personne ne la remarque.

Miku ouvrir doucement la porte, et glissa un œil à l'intérieur. Personne dans le couloir. Elle s'avança encore de quelques mètres jusqu'à l'intersection de couloir et du salon. Elle put aisément entendre sa grand-mère et sa mère discuté à l'intérieur dans une conversation qui parlait des différentes façon de tricoter. Cliché... La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans fit signe à la plus grande de la rejoindre, et c'est sans se faire remarquer qu'elles purent monter les escaliers menant à l'étage. Heureusement pour les deux, celui-ci était désert. Aucune trace de grand-père qui devait probablement être en ville comme à son habitude.

C'est soulagée que la jeune fille entra dans sa chambre pour s'adosser à la porte et soupirer longuement de la réussite de cette mission commando, tandis que Luka examinait en long et en large tous les bibelots et autres objets qui traînaient dans la chambre. Bref, mission suivante lui trouver des vêtements. Miku se dirigea vers l'armoire de la chambre, il allait être difficile de trouver des habits à la bonne taille pour Luka, elle qui était un peu plus grande et qui avait beaucoup plus de poitrine que la jeune fille. Elle sortit les vêtements les plus larges qu'elle avait, et même là encore, ils seraient sans doutes un peu serrée. La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans sortit un chemisier et un pantalon, toutes ses jupes seraient trop petites. Elle les tendit à la sirène, qui la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

« - Je dois vraiment porter ça ? Fit-elle alors.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais vraiment le choix, souffla la plus jeune. »

La grande poussa un large soupir avant d'attraper les vêtements. Elle commença à déboutonner la veste qu'elle portait mais Miku l'interrompit les joues rouges comme une écrevisse.

« - Hey... Tu... tu ne peux pas te changer ici, fit la plus petite en agitant les mains.

- Je ne peux pas ? Répéta curieusement la sirène qui ne comprenait pas. »

A cet instant, Miku se sentit comme devenir adulte, un peu comme un parent qui apprendrai les bonnes manières à ses enfants. Elle prit donc quelques minutes pour lui expliquer ce qu'était censé être la pudeur. Luka ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi les humains se compliquaient tant la vie. Enfin, la jeune fille l'emmena dans la salle de bain afin que son amie se change, puis elle revint quelques minutes après, enfin dans une tenue décente.

« - Hum... C'est assez inconfortable, fit la sirène tandis qu'elle tirait un peu sur le col de la chemise. »

Comme s'en doutait Miku, les vêtements étaient un peu serrés, tellement que Luka n'avait d'autre choix que de laisser détachés les premier boutons du chemisier, laissant alors apparaître le dessus de la poitrine de la sirène. D'ailleurs, elle se sentait rougir à chaque fois que ses yeux se plongeait sur son décolleté.

Miku ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait toute ses réactions, et quand elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, là non plus, elle ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt elle n'avait pas envie de comprendre. Luka était une fille après tout... enfin, même à moitié, et deux filles ne devraient pas faire ce genre de choses, deux filles ne devraient pas avoir de sentiments l'une pour l'autre. Deux filles... ne devraient qu'être seulement amies. Penser à tout ça avait permis à la plus jeune de penser qu'à autre chose qu'à la poitrine de Luka, elle s'était d'ailleurs dirigée vers son lit pour s'y asseoir et continuer à réfléchir. Elle regarda soudainement la sirène, d'un air des plus sérieux.

« - Luka, tu es une fille, non ?

- … hein ? »

La sirène venait d'être... comme qui dirait choquée par cette soudaine remarque. Si elle était une fille ? Et bien, du point de vue du genre, oui.

« - Évidemment que je suis une fille, Miku. Je pensais que ça se voyait, fit-elle mine de bouder. »

Mais la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans ne riant pas à cette remarque, la sirène retrouva un visage normal, et semblait quelques peu inquiète.

« - A propos d'hier, tu... tu ne penses pas qu'on n'aurait pas du ?

- Tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Non, ce... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais plutôt... enfin, tu sais, tu es une fille, et... et moi aussi... balbutia la plus jeune.

- Alors c'est de ça dont tu t'inquiètes ?

- Pas toi ?

- Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter pour cela... Et toi non plus. Vous les humains, êtes vraiment compliqués, reprit la sirène.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Mais ici, deux filles ensembles... c'est souvent mal vue. »

La sirène soupira et croisa les bras, regardant à un autre endroit de la pièce. C'est vrai que ce monde était très différent du sien, et la façon de penser qu'avaient les humains était sans doute elle aussi différente.

« - Ce dont on devrait vraiment s'inquiéter... c'est que je sois une sirène... chuchota la plus grande. »

Son visage exprimait une sorte de tristesse, en prononçant ses quelques mots, mais, elle avait raison. Comment une sirène et une humaine, outre le fait que ce soient toutes les deux des filles, pouvaient vivre quelque chose ensemble. En fait, même le problème de l'homosexualité n'était rien à côté.

« - Enfin, je suppose qu'on devrait éviter d'y penser, s'écria la sirène pour briser le silence qui s'était installé. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais n'en eut pas le temps quand elle vit soudainement la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir sur la silhouette de sa mère. Elle avait presque oublier qu'elles n'étaient pas seule ici. Et elle allait maintenant devoir expliquer que fait une parfaite inconnue au comportement étrange dans sa chambre.

« - Oh, je ne savais pas que tu recevais une amie, Miku, fit la mère. »

Tous les visages étaient tournés vers cette dernière. La sirène la regardait de haut en bas. Elle n'était pas très grande, les cheveux bleus attachés en une queue de cheval qui lui arrivait au niveau des hanches, et les mêmes yeux que sa fille. On aurait juste dit une Miku un peu plus âgée.

« - Oui, excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenue, ça s'est fait de dernière minute... commença la jeune fille. Je te présente Luka.

- Enchantée, fit la sirène en souriant.

- Moi de même, sourit à son tout la mère avant de se retourner vers sa fille. Ton amie reste manger pour le déjeuner ? Demanda t-elle alors.

- Euh... oui, elle reste, si ça ne dérange personne. Et j'aimerai qu'elle reste ici ce soir également, si tu ni vois aucun inconvénient.

- Non, bien sûre, sourit la femme plus âgée. Ne tardez pas, ce sera bientôt prêt. »

Et sur ces sages paroles, la porte se referma laissant à nouveau les deux filles seules dans la pièce, dont la plus jeune soupira de soulagement.

« - Ta mère semble être une personne plutôt sympathique, remarqua Luka.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle ne m'a jamais vraiment rien refusé, répondit la jeune fille. Et tes parents, ils ne sont pas comme ça ?

- Et bien... ma mère est une personne assez gentille, si, mais mon père... commença la sirène. Mon père est plutôt du genre à tenir à ce que l'on respecte les règles, sans rien laissé passer, il est assez strict, reprit-elle.

- Ah... je vois...

- Si il découvrait ce que je fais avec toi d'ailleurs, il vaudrait mieux que tu te cherches un endroit dans lequel il ne te trouverai jamais... »

Le visage de la plus jeune se figea en entendant cette remarque. Elle ne pensait pas que fréquenter une sirène pouvait être si... dangereux.

« - Je plaisante, rit-alors la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Mais, et toi, Miku, parles moi de ton père.

- Mon père... je ne sais pas grand chose de lui, seulement qu'il est partit lorsque j'étais petite, pour une autre femme. Je ne me souviens même plus de son visage.

- Excuse moi... je n'aurait peut-être pas du parler de ça... regretta la sirène.

- Non non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler, la rassura alors la plus jeune. Enfin, on devrait peut-être aller manger maintenant, reprit-elle en se souvenant des bonnes paroles de sa mère. »

Les deux filles descendirent donc rejoindre les autres. Miku du représenter Luka à tout le monde, et ils furent tous content que la jeune fille se soit faite une amie, puis passèrent à table. A la surprise de Miku, la sirène n'était pas du tout embarrassée de manger avec des inconnus, et d'ailleurs, le dialogue passait bien. Sauf peut-être les quelques fois où Luka demandait ce qu'étaient les aliments sur la table, alors qu'ils étaient des plus communs. Miku trouva donc une excuse en leur racontant qu'elle venait de très loin. Et puis... ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. La sirène découvrit pendant le repas, le bonheur que c'était que de manger du thon, chose qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier. Et en repris plusieurs fois d'ailleurs... jusqu'à en finir la boîte.

Le repas achevé, les filles remontèrent dans la chambre à l'étage, afin de discuter un moment, de tout et de rien, assise sur le lit, jusqu'à dériver sur le sujet qui trottait dans la tête de la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans, et également dans celui de la sirène.

« - Il y a quand même quelque chose que j'aimerai comprendre, c'est comment tu as fait pour devenir humaine, Luka...

- Je ne le sais pas moi même, figure-toi. Tu sais ce qu'on dit des sirène, Miku ? Qu'elles ont le pouvoir de réaliser leurs rêves.

- Et ton rêve était de devenir humaine ? Demanda la jeune fille bien curieuse.

- Pas exactement, répondit la sirène. Ce que je désirais plus que tout, Miku... c'était de pouvoir être avec toi... »

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans rougit alors fortement, en entendant ces paroles. Luka souhaitait de renoncer à sa situation de sirène, d'immortalité, seulement pour être avec elle... seulement pour être avec une humaine. Le sacrifice qu'elle était prête a faire pour elle, Miku pensait qu'elle ne le méritait pas, après tout, elle ne la connaissait que depuis peu, mais pourtant ce que venait de lui dire la sirène, avait réussi à faire accélérer son cœur.

La plus petite regardait ses genoux, les joues complètement rouges, n'osant croiser le regard de la grande, qu'elle sentait tout de même brûler sa peau. Elle sentait bien que cette dernière la regardait, avec un regard plus que sérieux, et elle était tellement embarrassée qu'elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle se sentait égoïste, dans un sens, d'être heureuse que Luka soit à ses côtés, au lieu d'être auprès des siens.

« - Miku, je crois que... je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. »

Cette dernière ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant cette remarque, et se retourna soudainement vers la sirène, les joues plus empourprées que jamais. Même avec ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, elle était loin de se douter que Luka lui dirait quelque chose comme ça. Son cœur battait tellement vite, que s'il avait pu exploser dans sa poitrine, il l'aurait fait. Elle voulait lui répondre, elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche, elle était incapable de dire n'importe quoi, alors qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

La sirène s'était rapprochée d'elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux, à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage. Leurs lèvres auraient presque puent se toucher si elle avait fait ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement en avant. Peut-être était-ce la raison de silence de la jeune fille, et comme elle n'arrivait toujours pas à prononcer le moindre mot, elle rapprocha son visage de celui de la fille aux cheveux roses, afin de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. La chaleur montait rapidement dans ses joues, peut-être même un peu trop, ou bien peut-être était-ce parce que Luka caressait sa nuque et avait posé une main sur sa taille en se rapprochant d'elle. Leurs corps se touchaient, leurs poitrine se frôlaient, et Miku pressait la lèvres supérieure de la sirène encore et encore, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, de « guider » ce genre de chose, et elle n'osait pas aller plus loin, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Luka, pour le plus grand bonheur des deux. Non, celle-ci avait délicatement poussée Miku, afin de l'allongée, se retrouvant par dessus elle, alors qu'elle taquinait les lèvres de Miku avec le bout de sa langue, demandant ainsi la permission d'entrer. La plus jeune n'offrit d'ailleurs aucune résistance, et ne perdis pas de temps pour répondre aux attentes de la grande. Elle se surprit elle-même dans ses initiatives. Leurs langues se caressèrent lentement d'abord, tendrement, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Le souffle commençait à leur manquer, mais pourtant aucune des deux ne voulait rompre ce baiser qui s'intensifiait de secondes en secondes. Luka ne se rendit même pas compte qu'une de ses mains était descendu se promener sur les cuisses nues de Miku, seulement recouvertes en parties par une jupe, faisant accélérer les battements du cœur de cette dernière. Elle se sentait comme étourdie, et ne souhaiter qu'une chose, en avoir plus. La plus jeune passa alors une main sous la chemise de la fille aux cheveux roses qui continuait de l'embrasser, elle pouvait désormais sentir la peau nue de son dos, ne résistant pas à l'envie de faire des aller retour de haut en bas. Et cela portait ses fruits, car elle arrivait à sentir la plus grande frémir à chaque passage de ses doigts.

La plus grande rompit enfin le baiser, afin de regarder la plus petite dans les yeux, d'un regard brûlant dans lequel on pouvait lire toute l'envie et le désir qu'elle éprouvait, et ce ne fut pas étranges de lire la même chose dans celui de Miku. Luka se redressa, et détacha les quelques boutons qui fermaient sa chemise, avant de s'en débarrasser, et de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur le cou de la plus jeune. Tandis qu'elle déposait délicatement des baisers sur sa peau douce, elle parvenait également à détacher le chemisier que son amie portait, et ce ne fut pas très étonnant de bientôt le voir rejoindre l'autre. La grande fille s'amusait désormais à remonter sa main le long du corps de Miku, caressant son ventre, ses hanches, remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine, mais sans jamais se promener dessus, ce qui apportait une certaine frustration à cette dernière. Si Luka aimait prendre son temps pour lui donner encore plus envie, Miku n'en avait qu'une depuis quelques minutes, et s'empressa de la satisfaire lorsque d'un geste elle détacha le soutien gorge de Luka, la laissant enfin admirer sa volumineuse poitrine. Miku était en quelque sorte en train de prendre la dominance dans leur petit jeu, mais ça, la sirène n'était pas prête à la laisser faire, et c'est avec un petit sourire malin qu'elle captura à nouveau les lèvres de la plus jeune tandis qu'elle se débarrassa à son tour du soutien gorge de cette dernière. Sa poitrine n'était ni trop grosse, ni trop petite à son goût, en fait, elle lui semblait juste parfaite. Tellement parfaite qu'elle s'empressa d'aller y promener ses doigts, ôtant toute trace de dominance à Miku qui semblait plus que sensible par le gémissement qu'elle venait de pousser. Cela ne donna à Luka qu'un peu plus l'envie de jouer avec elle, et cette dernière prenait un malin plaisir à passer ses doigts, et à les repasser délicatement, de part et d'autres de sa poitrine, s'amusant sur ses mamelons de temps à autre. Et à chaque passage, Miku soupirait, elle haletait, elle gémissait, de la sensation que la grande lui procurait. Cette dernière posait de petits baisers sur sa peau, le suivant toujours un peu plus bas que le dernier, jusqu'à finalement embrassée la poitrine de la fille aux cheveux cyans, d'abord délicatement, puis s'amusant ensuite en y jouant avec sa langue.

Miku se sentait déjà fiévreuse, alors que Luka ne s'amusait pour le moment qu'avec sa poitrine. Elle ne tenait plus, et la sirène l'avait bien remarquer, s'étant amusée comme elle l'avait fait. On aurait presque pu voir une part de sadisme dans le fait de se faire désirer sans satisfaire pleinement les attentes de Miku. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses descendit finalement sa main lentement sur le corps de son amie, se délectant de la douceur de chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, arrivant sensuellement au niveau de son bas ventre. Elle fit quand même attendre Miku, encore quelques secondes, trop tentée par la situation, et glissa sa mains sous sa jupe puis sous son sous-vêtement, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à la plus jeune.

« - Luka... souffla la fille aux cheveux cyans. »

Cette-dernière haletait fortement, manquant presque d'air. Ses mains serraient les draps blanc de son lit, tandis que son corps se arquait lorsque la sirène accélérait ses délicates caresses. Elle passa un bras autour de la nuque de celle-ci, plaquant alors ses lèvres contre la bouche de Luka, l'embrassant fougueusement, alors que son corps brûlait de plaisir.

La sirène ralentit alors ses caresses répétitives, souhaitant faire attendre encore un peu plus la fille aux cheveux cyans. Mais c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée, car Miku profita de cet instant de répit afin de renverser la grande d'un geste sur le côté, et d'inverser la situation, se retrouvant à son tour à califourchon sur elle.

« - C'est à mon tour de m'amuser un peu, Luka... »

La sirène semblait surprise de l'initiative de son amie, bien que ça ne lui déplu pas du tout, bien au contraire. La jeune fille passa ses mains sur le haut du corps de la plus grande, pouvant à son tour s'amuser sur la poitrine de sa partenaire, à qui elle venait de voler son premier gémissement. Bien que c'était la première fois pour elle – et pour la sirène aussi d'ailleurs – elle reproduisait les geste que venait d'avoir Luka avec elle à la perfection. Celle-ci aussi semblait être assez sensible... Cependant, bien que Miku avait très envie de faire attendre Luka comme celle-ci l'avait fait attendre, elle avait également envie de la toucher à son tour, et s'attela à défaire la boucle de la ceinture du pantalon de cette dernière. Ceci fait, elle s'empressa d'en détacher le bouton, et de faire glisser le jean le long de ses longues jambes afin de l'en débarrasser.

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans sentait son cœur battre la chamade, d'admiration devant la beauté si parfaite de son amie. Elle la dévorait des yeux littéralement, et avait l'intention de s'amuser avec pendant un long moment...

L'après midi se passa plutôt rapidement, mais bizarrement, ce n'était pas très surprenant... La mère de Miku avait convoqué les filles dans le salon, un peu avant le midi. En fait, les grands-parents et la mère de la fille aux cheveux cyans avaient décidés d'aller en ville ce soir, il y avait une sorte d'anniversaire dans un restaurant du coin, sûrement un petit vieux qui fêtait son grand âge, il n'y avait presque que de ça, dans ce village de bord de mer. Une chance que Miku ait invité Luka à passer la nuit chez elle, au moins, elle ne serait pas forcée d'y aller. Enfin... invité... disons qu'elle n'avait pas eu trop le choix, pour son plus grand plaisir. Et comme toute bonne maman, la femme aux cheveux bleus prit quelques minutes pour expliquer aux filles qu'il ne fallait ni faire de bêtises, ni rester éveiller trop tard. Miku hochait la tête en signe d'affirmation, alors qu'elle savait très bien que les paroles de sa mère étaient rentrées par une oreille et sorties par l'autre.

« - Le dîner est dans le frigo, fit la mère avant de s'éclipser en compagnie de ses parents. »

Miku se retourna vers la sirène, qui la regardait tout sourire. Elle s'approcha d'elle voulant aller lui réclamer un baiser, mais fut stoppée dans son élan par les quelques mots que Luka prononça.

« - Tu crois qu'il y aura du thon pour dîner ? Demanda la sirène »

Miku soupira, encore... Elle était vraiment découragée, mais bon, si Luka adorait le thon, elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Miku était bien addict au poireaux... et sa mère ne lui disait rien. Enfin, les deux filles passèrent aussitôt à table, enfin plutôt sur le canapé. Comme personne n'était là, autant en profiter pour manger comme elles le désiraient. Miku alla chercher une boite de thon pour faire plaisir à Luka, dont les yeux pétillèrent en voyant arriver ce met délicieux.

« - Luka, au fait...

- Hum ? Fit la sirène en avalant sa fourchette de thon.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis ton âge, et je veux absolument savoir.

- Tu y tiens tant que ça, sourit alors la fille aux cheveux roses.

- Et bien... il faut croire que oui.

- Bon, alors... je peux seulement te dire que je suis plus âgée que toi. »

Miku baissa soudainement la tête, bizarrement, elle s'attendait à une réponse de ce genre, et visiblement, la sirène ne tenait pas vraiment à lui dire l'âge qu'elle avait, pour une quelconque raison. Avait-elle peut de quelque choses, ou s'amusait-elle simplement avec son amie...

« - Dis moi, quelle est la véritable raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas me le dire, demanda la plus jeune. »

La sirène fut bien surprise de cette nouvelle question. On aurait dit que Miku avait visé juste, l'âge n'était vraisemblablement pas un sujet dont elle avait envie de parler.

« - Ca ne te perturberait pas, de savoir que j'ai sans doute beaucoup plus que l'âge que tu me donnes ?

- Alors tu as peur que je te vois différemment, à cause de ton âge ? »

La sirène resta silencieuse, n'osant répondre à cette question, mais ce silence voulait bien dire que ce que venait de dire la plus jeune était la vérité. Luka avait peur, peur que son âge change la vision de la fille aux cheveux cyans, peur que tout s'arrête, à cause de ça, même si ça ne pouvait durer indéfiniment. Soudain, la plus petite haussa les épaules, avant de poussé un large soupir.

« - Ahhh, vous les sirènes, vous êtes bien compliquées... s'écria t-elle alors.

- Miku ? Fit la sirène quelque peu surprise d'entendre cette phrase que la jeune fille avait sans doute fait exprès d'employée, vue le sourire qu'elle avait.

- Ne t'en fais pas, vraiment, rien ne pourra jamais faire changer la façon dont je te vois, Luka... »

En entendant ces quelques mots, la sirène sentit ses joues rougir, et posa la boite qu'elle tenait en main, afin de s'approcher de son amie et de passer ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre son corps. Miku sentit alors son cœur accélérer, tandis qu'elle passa à son tour ses bras dans le dos de la grande fille, et cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« - Je t'aime, Luka... chuchota-elle alors à son oreille. »

Ses trois mots qu'elle avait tant voulu lui dire plus tôt dans la journée, mais qui n'avaient pas réussi à sortir de sa bouche, elle venait enfin de lui dire, et c'est comme si son cœur venait d'un coup de se réchauffer, en avouant enfin ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de la sirène.

« - Je t'aime aussi, Miku... souffla Luka tandis qu'une larme roula sur sa joues pour éclater sur l'épaules de la plus jeune.

- Luka... ?

- Ce... ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis juste... heureuse, comme je ne l'ai jamais été...

- Luka... »

Cette larme n'était cependant pas seulement le reflet de ce sentiment de bonheur, nan, à l'intérieur était également cachée la peur que la sirène avait, du moment inévitable où les deux filles allaient devoir se séparer. Le moment qu'elle redoutait le plus, mais dés les premières secondes où elle avait été humaine, Luka savait, elle avait toujours su, que ce bonheur serait éphémère...

« - Bon, si tu ne finis pas ta boite de thon, je la finirai pour toi, fit alors malicieusement la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans.

- Tu oserais ? Demanda la sirène.

- Bien sûre que oui, répondit son amie.

- Hop hop hop, recules, cette boite est mienne.

- Vraiment ? C'est que j'en serais presque jalouse, fit Miku mine de bouder. »

Les deux filles se mirent subitement à rire gaiement, il n'y en avait pas une pour rattraper l'autre, visiblement, puis elle se hâtèrent de finir leur repas. Miku et Luka ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours, et pourtant, quelque chose s'était tout de suite installé entre elles, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, comme si leur rencontre était ce qu'attendait la sirène depuis des années, comme si la naissance de leurs sentiments réciproques était inévitable. Le destin... vous y croyez ?

« - Je vais aller prendre une douche à l'étage, tu n'auras qu'a y aller après si tu en as envie, fit la jeune fille en se levant du canapé. Je n'en ai pas pour long, reprit-elle en commençant déjà à monter les marches suivit du regard par Luka. »

La jeune fille passa d'abord dans sa chambre, chercher quelques vêtements à se mettre sur le dors, ainsi que son pyjama préféré. Inutile de le décrire, Miku était une gamine dans sa tête, et ses pyjamas en étaient l'exact reflet. Elle pensa également à en sortir un pour Luka, histoire que la sirène ne dorme pas nue, même si l'envie ne lui en aurait peut-être pas déplus...

La fille aux cheveux cyans traversa le couloir, ses habits à la main, et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la valve d'eau de la douche, tandis qu'elle commença à retirer ses vêtements le temps que l'eau devienne chaude. Elle soupira de bien-être lorsque l'eau entra en contact avec sa peau, ça lui faisait un bien fou, et lui permettait de calmement ressasser les événements de la journée. En fait, il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen de se détendre.

La porte coulissante de la douche s'ouvrir soudain sur la silhouette de la sirène, complètement nue. D'un coup les joues de la jeune fille devinrent plus rouges qu'une écrevisse, et n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot de sa bouche, comme si dés qu'une pensée lui venait à l'esprit, elle était remplacée par une autre dans que la première n'eut le temps de s'exprimer.

« - Lu... Luka ? Finit-elle par bafouiller. »

Mais la sirène ne répondit pas, elle entra seulement vivement dans la douche, refermant la porte derrière elle, et plaquant la jeune fille contre le carrelage mural froid de la douche. Tout le corps de cette dernière frémit lorsque le froid rencontra la chaleur de la peau de la fille aux cheveux cyans.

« - Je n'en avais pas encore finit avec toi... fit la sirène en capturant les lèvre de son amie fougueusement. »

Le baisé devint rapidement frénétique, alors que leurs langues se mêlaient déjà, encore plus passionnément que la dernière fois. Leurs deux corps nus se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, augmentant l'excitation que chacune des deux ressentait. La sirène semblait avoir les mains plutôt baladeuse, car celles-ci glissaient déjà le long des hanches de la plus jeune.

« - Luka, on... on ne peut pas, prononça difficilement la jeune fille. Les autres peuvent rentrer d'un moment à l'autre.

- Ça ne t'as pourtant pas déranger tout à l'heure, répondit malicieusement la sirène.

- Mais, c'est... c'est différent... Et puis la porte n'est même pas fermée...

- J'ai pensé à le faire, chuchota la fille aux cheveux roses à l'oreille de son amie avant de se mettre à la mordiller. »

Bon... et bien Miku ne semblait pas avoir le choix. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'aimait pas ça, bien au contraire, et la fougue de la sirène était loin de lui déplaire...

Les deux filles ne sortirent de la salle de bain qu'une bonne heure après, voir même un peu plus, et Miku semblait simplement... exténuée, d'ailleurs Luka aussi. En plus de ça, il était assez tard, et toute la fatigue de la journée venait de retomber. Par chance, les grands-parents et la mère de Miku n'était pas encore rentrés, heureusement pour elles, mais les filles décidèrent tout de même d'aller se coucher. C'était assez fatiguant, d'être une humaine, pensait la sirène.

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans se glissa sous sa couette, et invita celle aux cheveux roses à la rejoindre. La pièce ne comportait qu'un seul lit, alors les deux étaient obligés de dormir dans le même. Bizarrement, elles n'étaient pas collées l'une à l'autre, au contraire, il y avait une certaine distance entre les deux, peut-être qu'elles étaient un tantinet embarrassées.

« - Miku ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai un peu froid... fit timidement la sirène.

- Viens... »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, la fille aux cheveux roses s'approcha de son amie, afin de pouvoir se coller à elle. Celle-ci passa d'ailleurs ses bras autour de sa taille, et enfoui sa tête contre sa poitrine, les joues légèrement rouges, au moins autant que celle de Luka. D'un coup, la sirène avait chaud, et pas seulement à l'extérieur, non, son cœur aussi avait chaud, une chaleur douce et apaisante, qui la parcourait entièrement. C'était tellement différent de tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir auparavant, tellement différent de ce qu'elle s'imaginait de l'amour. En fait, elle n'avait même plus besoin de l'imaginer, ou de le rêver, car désormais, elle le vivait.

La sirène se réveilla aux premières lueurs du soleil, entourée d'une douce chaleur apaisante. La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans était encore endormie dans les bras de Morphée, ou plutôt dans les bras de Luka. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal la veille à se laisser emporter par le sommeil dans les bras de celle qu'elle aimait, et durant celui-ci, elle avait même pu entendre les battements du cœur de la sirène. Des battements rythmés et répétitifs, qui sonnaient telle une berceuse à ses oreilles.

La fille aux cheveux roses n'osa pas faire le moindre geste, de peur de réveiller l'ange qui dormait enveloppé dans ses bras. Elle était si mignonne, si innocente, et si fragile... Luka ressentait le besoin de la protéger, et de ses tenir auprès d'elle. Dés la première fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu, elle avait compris qu'elle ne saurait l'oublier. Et pour une sirène, dont la vie est si longue que le temps lui même se meurt à côté, vivre séparée de la personne que l'on aime est pire que la mort elle même. En fait, même sans nécessairement être immortel, un cœur brisé ne peut tout simplement pas être réparé. Le temps passe vite mais n'efface rien. Luka était effrayée par l'avenir qui se rapprochait d'elle de seconde en seconde, elle pouvait le sentir, au plus profond d'elle même. Son corps n'était pas fait pour vivre parmi les humains, et elle en ressentait déjà les effets. Le moment où elle devrait retrouver sa vrai nature arrivait bien plus rapidement que prévu.

Les paupières de la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans s'ouvrirent finalement peu à peu, laissant entrevoir ses magnifiques yeux bleus parsemés de reflets verts. Des yeux qui regardaient la sirène comme la toute première fois où elle l'avait vue, mais avec un sourire de joie gravé sur les lèvres.

« - Bien dormi ? Demanda alors doucement la plus grande. »

La jeune fille se contenta de sourire encore avant d'enfouir un peu plus sa tête contre la poitrine de Luka.

« - J'aimerai que ce moment se fige afin qu'il ne s'arrête jamais, chuchota Miku.

- Si seulement c'était possible... pensa la sirène à haute voix.

- Luka ?

- Hein ? Euh, je veux dire, tu sais bien comme moi que le temps ne s'arrête pas, essaya t-elle nerveusement de se reprendre.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Demanda alors la jeune fille inquiète.

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va parfaitement bien... »

Bizarrement, cette dernière phrase ne semblait pas être très convaincante, mais Miku du s'en accommoder, et faire avec.

« - Dis moi, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ce matin ? Demanda soudainement la grande.

- Je pense que rester avec toi serait une bonne idée, peut importe où nous sommes. »

Cette remarque fit sourire la sirène, qui resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour de la plus jeune. Eu de temps après, les deux filles s'habillèrent, et sortirent de la chambre. Finalement, elles se contenteraient de se promener ce matin. En descendant, Miku croisa sa mère, cette-dernière et les grands-parents étaient rentrés très tard la veille, et les deux filles ne les avaient même pas entendus. La femme aux cheveux bleus prit quelques minutes pour discuter seule avec sa fille, et pendant ce temps, Luka était déjà sortit, attendant patiemment que son amie arrive.

Lorsque la plus jeune fut enfin sortit de la maison, la sirène ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'expression de son visage avait changé. Comme si la joie qu'elle affichait à peine une heure auparavant avait laissé place à la tristesse. Pourtant, Luka eut beau lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas comme il le devrait, elle ne répondait rien, se contentant de hocher la tête en signe de négation. Mais même avec ça, Luka se doutait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Sans s'en rendre compte, trop occupée à discuter pendant qu'elles marchaient toutes les deux, aucune ne s'était rendu compte qu'elles avaient emprunté le chemin qui menait à la crique. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant le chemin qui y descendait que Miku s'en rendit enfin compte, comme si le hasard les avait mené jusqu'ici.

« - On pourrait y descendre, Miku ? Fit Luka en apercevant le lieu où elle avait rencontrée la fille qui avait capturée son cœur.

- Oui, bien sûre. »

Et sur ces mots, les deux filles empruntèrent le petit sentier qui descendait jusqu'en bas de la falaise. A peine arrivée, Miku s'assit sur un rocher, le souffle un peu coupé. Elle semblait étrangement fatiguée. La jeune fille aux cheveux cyan la rejoignit aussitôt, et s'installa à ses côtés, un peu inquiète, mais n'osant rien dire. Après tout, peut-être que la sirène n'était juste pas habituée à marcher comme ça... enfin, ça c'était juste une excuse à laquelle Miku pensait pour se rassurer.

« - Je me disais, nous pourrions peut-être aller en ville cet après midi, fit la fille à couettes.

- Miku... souffla la sirène sans que son amie ne semble l'entendre.

- Ou alors rester à la maison devant un film. Ou je pourrait peut-être faire des crèpes...

- Miku, répéta encore la sirène.

- Je ne suis pas très douée en cuisine, mais je sais au moins faire ça, continuait la plus jeune qui n'entendait pas son amie.

- Miku ! Insista la sirène. »

Le visage de la plus jeune se figea, alors qu'elle regardait le sol, le regard vide, et envahit par la tristesse. Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec ce que lui avait précédemment dit sa mère, en fait, depuis ce moment là, c'est comme si elle avait été absente, son corps était bel et bien là, mais son esprit était ailleurs. La sirène soupira, avant de prendre la main de son amie.

- Miku, écoutes, je... je ne pourrai pas être avec toi, cet après midi...

- Hein, mais... pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune fille surprise, qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de déclaration.

- Je ne peux pas rester humaine indéfiniment, mon corps n'est pas fait pour vivre sur terre, et... je m'affaiblis à chaque minutes qui passe. Je pensais que nous aurions plus de temps, mais il faut croire que le peu que nous en ayons eu, était déjà trop.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Commença à sangloter la jeune fille.

- Que tu devras rentrer sans moi... »

La sirène serra un peu plus fortement la main de la fille aux cheveux cyans, tandis qu'une larme coula sur sa joue, bientôt suivie par une autre. Il fallait croire que le destin ne lui avait accordé qu'une journée... une seule journée qui fut magique. Mais vingt-quatre heures, dans toute une vie, c'est tellement peu...

« - Miku, je dois retourner dans l'eau, et reprendre ma vie de sirène.

- Je ne veux pas être séparé de toi, Luka, je t'en prie, je... je... »

La jeune fille pleurait à chaude larme, alors que la sirène venait de la prendre fortement dans ses bras. C'était comme si son cœur venait à l'instant même de se briser, oubliant tout autour d'elle.

« - Si seulement je le pouvais... souffla la grande à son oreille. Mais je suis une sirène, et avoir pu passer toute une journée avec toi, est déjà quelque chose de merveilleux... que jamais je n'oublierai...

- Luka... je... il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, commença alors Miku. Je rentre demain...

- Demain ?

- Oui, demain soir... c'est ce que ma mère m'a dit tout à l'heure... Luka, je ne veux pas partir loin de toi... Pourquoi dois-je repartir ? Pourquoi dois-tu redevenir une sirène ? Pourquoi... pourquoi la vie est-elle si injuste...

- Miku... »

La plus jeune ne pouvait maintenant plus arrêter de pleurer. Elle se sentait déchirer, détruite, comme si son cœur cessait de battre un peu plus seconde après seconde. Pourquoi la vie lui avait-elle fait rencontrée Luka, si c'était pour le lui arracher de cette façon, comme si elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir les gens, à leur accorder un bonheur éphémère qui laisse place à une douleur éternelle.

Luka n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant elle, et elle le savait bien. Elle resta donc assise tenant fermement Miku sans ses bras pendant tout le temps qu'il lui était encore accordé, essayant de la consoler tant bien que mal, essayant également de se consoler elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas fondre en larme devant la fille qu'elle aimait, bien que quelques-unes avaient quand même décidé de se montrer. Elle voulait être forte, forte pour la fille qui avait atteint son cœur.

Mais l'heure était finalement arrivée, et ce moment semblait tellement difficile. Les deux filles avaient du mal à respirer, comme si l'air ne parvenait plus à entrer dans leurs poumons. Miku avait la gorge serré, et l'estomac noué. Du stress, de la peur, de la tristesse, et même de la colère... Toutes ses émotions se battaient à l'intérieur de la jeune fille, qui ne pouvait qu'être spectatrice de ce destin qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire.

La sirène se mit debout, tenant toujours fermement Miku par la main, et la tira vers elle d'un geste tendre. Elle passa son second bras autour de sa taille, tandis qu'elle caressait doucement la joue de son amie, en la regardant dans le plus profond des yeux.

« - Saches que jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier, Miku... »

Puis elle captura ses lèvres, l'instant de quelques secondes, avant de la serrer fortement contre elle une dernière fois, ne pouvant retenir cette énième larme de naître sur son visage.

La sirène lâcha alors difficilement la jeune fille, et fit un pas en arrière, avant de se retourner, et de commencer à déboutonner sa chemise. Elle aura apprit quelque chose, pendant ce court séjour parmi les humains. Elle ôta son chemisier blanc, en fit de même avec son soutien gorge, et se retrouva rapidement totalement nue, faisant dos à son amie qui n'osait la regarder.

Cette dernière entendit le bruit de l'eau, lorsque Luka pénétra à l'intérieur de la crique, et ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, même si c'était douloureux, même si c'était déchirant, même si la voir s'en aller était une torture, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher...

« - Et bien... le moment est finalement arrivé, chuchota la sirène alors qu'elle avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'au genoux. »

Elle fit un pas en avant, suivit d'un deuxième, et encore un autre. Elle s'avança suffisamment pour arriver à un niveau où ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le fond, et se laissa simplement couler, sous le regard de celle qu'elle aimait, un sourire de tristesse sur les lèvres.

On ne voyait maintenant plus aucune trace de la sirène dans la crique, l'eau ne bougeait plus, et la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans se précipita vers le bord, tombant genoux à terre, le visage à nouveau noyé par les larmes.

« Lu... Luka... Luka ! hurlait-elle à s'en déchirer la gorge. »

Elle répétait son prénom, regardant l'eau, espérant la revoir surgir de nulle part, sans que cela n'arrive... Ses mains serraient fortement le sol composé de milliers de petits cailloux, tellement que ça en devenait douloureux, alors que son visage exprimait une tristesse sans pareil.

« - Hey, Miku... Je ne suis pas encore partit, fit une voix qui provenait d'à peine quelques mètres devant elle.

- Lu... Luka... »

Son cœur fut comme soulagée, de pouvoir à nouveau revoir son visage, et entendre sa voix, même si cela ne serait que de courte durée.

« - Miku... souffla douloureusement la sirène en voyant le visage si triste de son amie. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans se releva, et se risqua à sourire, même tristement. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se jeter à l'eau, et de nager le plus rapidement possible vers la plus grande, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

« - Luka, je... commença la jeune fille.

- Tu dois rentrer...

- Hmm, fit-elle en hochant la tête. Mais, je reviendrai, demain, avant de m'en aller. Je reviendrai, pour te revoir, une dernière fois...

- Alors je serai là, sourit la sirène. »

La séparation fut difficile, silencieuse, mais extrêmement difficile. Maintenant que Luka se retrouvait seule au milieu de la crique, elle pensait à Miku, qui ne pouvait sortir de sa tête. Mais il fallait aussi qu'elle pense au reste, au fait qu'elle allait devoir expliquer aux autres où elle était pendant ce temps, ce qu'elle faisait, et cela allait peut-être être difficile.

La sirène s'empressa de plonger, et de nager jusqu'à ce que l'océan l'enveloppe entièrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus distinguer la lumière à la surface de l'eau, au niveau de la crique. L'anxiété commençait à la ronger, et la tristesse qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle fut tout de même soulager, que la première personne qu'elle croisa fut une de ses plus proches amies.

Elle était rentrer chez elle le plus discrètement possible, et semblait bien surprise de trouver la petite sirène blonde dans sa chambre, endormi sur son lit.

« - Rin ? Fit la fille aux cheveux roses en la secouant pour la réveiller.

- Hmm... Lu... Luka ! »

La blonde se réveilla presque en sursautant, à la fois surprise, soulagée mais également énervée. Enfin, c'était normale, cela faisait un bon moment maintenant qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son amie, dont elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelles. La sirène aux cheveux roses du prendre un bon moment, pour expliquer à la plus jeune tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et à son grand étonnement, cette-dernière ne semblait pas surprise, même pas par le fait que Luka était temporairement devenu humaine. « Les sirènes ont le pouvoir de réaliser leurs rêves », ce proverbe était bien connu, ici... Lorsque les retrouvailles furent terminées, Rin décida de s'éclipser, laissant son amie un peu seule, qui semblait bien en avoir besoin.

« - Au fait, ne t'en fais pas pour ton père, je lui ai fais croire que tu avais passé la nuit chez moi, lança la blonde avant de disparaître. »

Décidément, elle pensait vraiment à tout. Ce n'était pas pour rien que c'était sa meilleure amie... toujours là quand on en avait besoin.

Luka passa le reste de la journée dans sa chambre, sans sortir, sans adresser le moindre mot à personne, noyant son chagrin dans sa solitude. Cette nuit là, elle ne put trouver le sommeil, pensant toujours et sans cesse à la même personne, qui hantait ses pensée. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment, comment elle allait, si elle pensait a elle. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'elle l'avait quittée, mais elle lui manquait déjà, son cœur l'appelait, son cœur la désirait...

La sirène attendit plus qu'impatiemment l'heure où elle pourrait enfin revoir Miku, le lendemain, en fin d'après midi. Les secondes paraissaient durer des heures, mais le moment arriva tant bien que même. Luka ne nagea jamais aussi vite, comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais peut-être était-ce le cas, d'une certaine façon...

Lorsque la fille aux cheveux roses arriva, un peu essoufflée, son amie était déjà là, assise sur le même rocher où elle l'avait embrassée pour la première fois. Son cœur accéléra d'un coup, comme si il rebattait pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« - Miku... »

En voyant arriver la sirène, la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans descendit de son rocher, s'éclaboussant un peu au passage, mais ce n'était pas très important. Son visage semblait fatiguée, et ses yeux légèrement gonflés. On dirait que la sirène n'était pas la seule à ne pas avoir dormi cette nuit là.

« - Luka, je ne peux pas rester longtemps. »

La jeune fille devrait bientôt partir, elle n'avait eut qu'un court moment dans cette journée « déménagement » où elle pouvait avoir un peu de temps libre. Temps qu'elle voulait passer avec Luka. Celle-ci la regardait, à quelques mètres d'elle, seulement quelques mètres, qui semblaient représenter une distance infranchissable. Miku ne pouvait pas s'approcher plus, à cause de l'eau, et c'était également le cas de Luka qui n'aurait pas pu se mouvoir dans le peu qu'il y avait. Elles étaient réduites à se parler, sans pouvoir se toucher.

« - Je suis venu te dire au-revoir... reprit la fille aux cheveux cyans.

- Alors ce sont des adieux ?

- Non... Luka, je... je veux que tu m'attendes... Dans un an, jour pour jour, je reviendrai... C'est une promesse...

- Je t'attendrai, Miku... Même si je dois attendre toute ma vie... Je t'attendrai. »

Pour la première fois depuis plus d'une journée, la cœur de la sirène semblait étrangement apaisée. Finalement, ce n'étaient pas des adieux... et savoir qu'elles se reverraient, avait le pouvoir d'atténuer la souffrance qu'elle ressentait déjà.

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans sortit de l'eau, et saisit ses chaussures, avant de se retourner une dernière fois, avant de partir. Étrangement, le sourire qui était gravé sur ses lèvres, ne reflétait plus autant de tristesse que la veille. Sûrement le fait de savoir qu'elles pourraient se revoir, bien qu'il affichait tout de même une sorte de regret, d'abandonner ce qu'elle avait de plus cher ici.

« - Je t'aime, Luka.

- Je t'aime aussi... Miku. »

Et sur cette dernière phrase, la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans se retourna, laissant seulement Luka apercevoir sa silhouette de dos, une dernière fois, avant un bon moment. La sirène n'avait plus qu'a prendre son mal en patience, et à trouver un moyen de vaincre la triste solitude qui allait bientôt prendre le contrôle de sa vie.

Un an... c'est long, très long. Surtout lorsque l'on attend quelque chose, surtout lorsqu'on est loin de la personne que l'on aime. Surtout quand la seule envie, le seul désir que l'on a, c'est la revoir. Un an, dans la vie d'une sirène, c'est tellement peu, et pourtant, Luka avait trouvé que cette année s'était écoulée bien plus lentement que les autres, pire encore, c'est comme si cette année avait durée un siècle entier. Il n'y eut pas un jour, où elle n'avait pas pensé à _elle_, pas une seule seconde où elle ne lui avait pas manqué. A chaque instant. Son cœur ne battait pas dans sa poitrine, il battait entre _ses_ mains... Oui, un an, c'est long... Plus qu'on ne l'imagine...

Le fameux jour arriva. Pendant toute la semaine, Luka n'avait pas arrêté de faire les cents « pas », dans un endroit comme dans un autre, elle ne tenait plus en place, ne dormait plus, et n'arrivait même plus a contenir la joie et le stress qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'était rendu à la crique dés l'aube, n'en pouvant plus de rester chez elle.

L'attente était presque insupportable, plus le moment était censé arrivé, et plus l'attente devenait difficile. Son cœur battait anormalement vite, et la sirène ne se sentait pas vraiment dans son état normal, alors que l'anxiété la submergeait de toute part. Elle attendait, comptant presque chaque seconde dans sa tête, chaque minute, chaque heure. Une première venait de s'écouler, puis une deuxième, une troisième, et le temps défilait un peu plus à chaque fois, sans que rien arrive. Elle ne savait même plus combien de temps elle avait passé ici, tout ce dont la sirène se rappelait, c'est qu'elle devait attendre. Attendre... mais pour quoi ? Le temps devenait bien long, et Luka attendait, encore et encore, dans une profonde lassitude qui commençait à naître en elle. Un an, c'est tellement long... et il peut se passer beaucoup de choses.

La sirène ne fit même pas attention, au mouvement de l'eau dans la crique, et à la déformation sur la surface, qui avait laissé apparaître une petite tête blonde qui la regardait silencieusement.

« - Luka... tu es ici depuis ce matin... »

Mais la grande ne répondait pas, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, ou peut-être faisait-elle exprès de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Même quand on a la vérité sous le nez, lorsque celle-ci est douloureuse, il est normal de refuser de la voir.

« - Il va bientôt faire nuit, te devrais rentrer... continua la blonde. »

Mais toujours aucune réponse. Il était difficile pour la petite blonde de voir son amie comme ça, mais quoiqu'elle dise, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle n'arriverai probablement pas à la faire réagir.

« - Luka... elle ne viendra pas... »

Elle ne viendra pas, hein ? C'était donc la seule solution qu'il restait, c'était donc pour cela, que la sirène attendait maintenant depuis des heures, seule, triste, et destinée à repartir le cœur brisé ? Luka ne voulait pas y croire, elle ne le pouvait simplement pas. Pourtant, c'est comme si au fond d'elle même, quelque chose venait de se rompre, alors qu'une larme roula sur sa joue, et qu'elle restait toujours silencieuse. La jeune blonde soupira, le regard triste, et replongea. Elle n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire, il valait mieux laisser la sirène seule, pour le moment. Elle aurait eu beau lui dire n'importe quoi, Luka ne l'aurait pas écoutée.

La nuit allait bientôt tombée, et Rin avait peut-être raison, elle ne viendrai pas... Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison, peut-être l'avait-elle oubliée. La sirène soupira, le cœur lourd, rongée par la déception, et part la tristesse. Finirait-elle, elle aussi, le cœur brisé, comme tellement de personnes ? Toute une vie ne lui suffirait pas pour oublier, une vie envahit par le chagrin, où seuls les ténèbres lui serviraient de lumière. Luka s'apprêtait à plonger à son tour, pour ne plus jamais revenir ici, mais de rapides bruits de pas retentirent dans le glacial silence de la crique, suivirent bientôt d'une respiration fortement saccadée...

« - Désolée... je suis un peu en retard, Luka...

- Miku... »


End file.
